Secrets
by TheLongWalkofftheShortPier
Summary: By some twist in fate, younger twins are given strange powers at birth. Because of this, laws all over the world have declared that all younger twins must die. One mother in Japan, however, can't bring herself to let her younger child die and sends him away where he'll be safe. She never expected him to show up again sixteen years later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So generally I'm formulating ideas and writing for Hetalia fanfiction, but I recently began watching Ouran High School Host Club. I've only watched the anime, and I don't plan on reading the manga because I know my OTPs don't happen.**

**That being said, I ran away to fanfiction to read what I wanted to. And now I'm writing what I want to.**

**This idea has been flitting in my mind almost as much as an Ouran x Hetalia crossover (where the Hitachiin meet the Italy brothers who would also be identical twins in that story...) idea I've had. I've seen this concept done before, but I didn't like how it was done, simply put. Went way too fast and a bit confusing, so I'm spicing the idea up a bit and writing it in my own way. Because I'm boss like that.**

**WARNINGS FIRST! This is a YAOI story. It is a HITACHIINCEST YAOI story. If you don't like the pairings HIKARUxKAORU, you're in the wrong place so just back on up man.**

**Pairings: HikaKao, KyoTama, MoriHani**

**Summary: **_**By some twist in fate, younger twins are given strange powers at birth. Because of this, laws all over the world have declared that all younger twins must die.**_

* * *

_"I can't... I can't let them take him...! Look at him, so small... so precious... he's not harmful at all! I-I can't... I can't... Please don't make me... don't call them... please..."_

_"I won't, Suzuha... I can't. He's our son..." Pause. "I'll take him tonight. To America. I'll take the private jet, no one will ever know. He can grow up with a loving family there."_

_"Y-yes... that's best... He can live th-there without fear of d-death...!"_

_"I'll go get ready."_

_"Alright... Thank you... I-I... Thank you..."_

* * *

After reaching America, the young twin's father searched for someone worthy of watching his child. It was June 11th when he met a young, wealthy woman who couldn't have any children of her own. She mourned over this fact, and they spoke for a while about children, eventually leading to the topic of twins. He found out her opinions on the matter... and a decision was made.

A few days later, the young woman heard the doorbell ring. When she went to answer it, there was no one there. The only sign that anyone had been there was a basket with a bundled-up child and a brief note.

_Please take care of our son. He was born in Japan on 9 June, but if he stayed he would die. He's a twin, a younger twin. I promise I'll never come looking for him, I'll never try and get him back. All I ask is you keep the name we chose for him; Kaoru. Please take care of him._

_ -A Grieving Mother and Father_

She did.

* * *

Sixteen years flew past before Susannah Greys knew it. Her little boy, Kaoru Greys, had grown into a fine young man. His control over his powers was phenomonal, and his grades in school were excellent... except maybe for science, he was just barely holding a B average. He was trying, though, that was what counted. Everything was fine, everything was simple. Their family was solid and tight; nothing came between them.

Kaoru, however, couldn't forget the fact that he had a twin. He'd known for years, ever since his parents explained why he had strange powers and where he actually came from when he was seven or eight. The problem was, Kaoru wanted to know _who_ his elder twin was, what he was like, if he was happy...

So one day, when he approached his mother, he said very straightforward; "I want to go to Japan and find my brother."

Susannah nearly dropped the pan of lasagna she was holding and turned to look at her son, eyes wide. "What? But it's so dangerous, Kaoru!"

"I know. But I _need_ to know if he's happy where he is," Kaoru whined, looking at his mother with glden-hazel puppy-eyes. "I don't want to talk to him or befriend him or anything. I just want to know he's alright and happy."

"Kaoru, if you went to Japan and were found out, you'd be _killed_, you know that," she protested desperately, wanting him to be safe.

"I just won't be found out then."

"How will you manage that when you'd have a doppleganger walking around?"

"There's no guarantee we're identical," Kaoru pointed out.

"You'll at least look similar," his mother shot back. "It's too dangerous. I won't allow it."

"Mom! I'll dye my hair and wear colour contacts, just please, let me go. I need to know!" Kaoru was practically begging. "I know Japanese and if I play my cards right, no one will figure it out!"

Susannah watched her son for several silent seconds before sighing and giving in. She couldn't resist those beautiful begging eyes. "Fine. But you have to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"You'll come straight home after satisfying your curiosity."

"Of course."

"And if you're ever discovered; run. Run as fast as you can. Don't ever unpack your bags, have them always ready to go. Don't look back, just grab your stuff and run to the nearest airport. If there's security there, you know what to do."

Kaoru nodded firmly in understanding, then a wide smile broke out. "Thank you, Mom."

"Don't thank me quite yet," she started, but she smiled slightly back. "You don't know where he is or what his name is. And you still have to attend school."

"I know. I can attend school on weekdays and search on weekends." He smiled at his mom. "Just don't put me in a school full of idiots, please."

* * *

Hikaru lived a normal life. Well, normal for a child of the aristocracy.

He hardly saw his parents, but that was normal for aristocracy. All he really had were various servants and random people from school who were tolerable to be around, plus his few friends from the Host Club. The rich boy would never admit he was lonely, though.

Hikaru Hitachiin had always felt like something was missing, something obvious that he didn't see. From the time he was able to walk, able to talk, all the way up to high school, he felt as if someone was supposed to be there with him, sharing the moment. But no one was. He was alone.

Still he grinned and played pranks and joked around with Tamaki and Haruhi, two of his friends from the Club. He flirted with girls and entertained his guests. He did his school work and dreamed and planned for the future. Nothing would hint to anyone outside that he was completely and utterly alone.

As he lay on a bed much too large for one person, much too empty for him alone, he stared at the ceiling and simply _thought_. There wasn't really much he could do at midnight. So he thought, something he truthfully avoided doing during the day.

Everything felt empty, from his insides- he'd never say something as sappy as "his heart"- his bed, his room, his house, his school, the whole of Japan. Something had been wrong his entire life, something he couldn't figure out. Something he'd never asked his distant parents about. The one time he tried, his mother had broke down crying.

He never asked again after that, deciding to try and fit the puzzle together on his own.

So far, it was still in a thousand divided pieces, the picture obscured.

... _Tomorrow's the first day of second year,_ he thought to himself in amazement. _It'll be the one year mark since we all met Haruhi. I wonder if... something big will happen tomorrow. Something like meeting someone like Haruhi again. Not a commoner, just a... a new person. An interesting person. Someone who can brighten this lonely world..._

"What am I thinking?" He asked himself aloud, sitting up and hitting his palm against his forehead. "I sound like a poet or something. Ugh, literature..."

He fell back on his bed and turned over. He felt cold, but he was used to it after sixteen years laying alone.

The boy sighed heavily and forced his eyes closed, clearing his mind. Eventually he fell into a restless sleep that would only be disturbed by the alarm several hours later.

Little did he know what was in store for him the next day, and many days after that.

**-I thought about ending it here but that's too short for my taste!-**

Kaoru took a deep breath. It was the first day of class, and he couldn't let anyone suspect him at all. He glanced at himself in the mirror. His hair was black, carefully dyed so none of his light red actually showed through, and his eyes were a deep chocolate brown thanks to the contacts. They didn't look nearly as lovely as his actual golden-hazel, but if there was a chance he and his twin were identical, he needed to cover them up.

With a firm nod, Kaoru grabbed his schoolbag and headed out of his apartment with confidence. He couldn't help but wonder why his mother just _had_ to enroll him in _Ouran Academy_ of all places. Sure it was a great school, but it was full of rich kids. Stuck-up, nosy, detached-from-reality _rich kids._

He walked up to the school gates and into the building. The red-turned-black haired boy glanced around. He honestly had no idea where he was supposed to be going...

A boy passed by. "Excuse me!" Kaoru called, getting his attention. The brunette turned around curiously, and Kaoru quickly realized that this was a girl in a boy's uniform. He brushed that off, deciding there must be a reason. "Can you tell me where class 2-A is?"

"Oh, that's my class," the student said with a smile. Kaoru had a feeling people often mistook this student for a boy; her face and voice were pretty gender-neutral. "Just follow me."

Kaoru did so, hoping this wasn't someone just trying to trick him.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka," the girl, Haruhi, said with a smile.

"I'm Kaoru Greys," Kaoru told her, smiling back. "I just got to Japan three days ago, so I don't really know my way around."

"I'd show you after school, but I have club activities. Do you plan to join any clubs?" she asked, looking at him. Kaoru simply shook his head. "Why not?"

"I don't have time," Kaoru answered with a shrug. "I mean, I suppose I do, I'm just not really here for stuff like that."

"Ha, that was how I felt when I first came here," Haruhi commented with a little laugh that was definitely feminine. "Some people changed my mind. Maybe some will change yours, too."

"I doubt it..." They stopped outside a classroom labeled "2-A". "Here we are."

The moment Kaoru walked in, he saw him. The boy was like a perfect mirror image of what Kaoru actually looked like, only his hair was messy and spiky instead of straight like Kaoru's. However, the hair colour was that light red, and his eyes were those golden-hazel.

_Great, leave it to my luck to get put me in the same class as the person I was looking for. I can't go home yet, it'll look suspicious..._

Kaoru knew better than to stare at people so he only watched for a few milliseconds before turning to look at someone else, making sure his calculative gaze remained just as long as on his undoubted twin.

"Kaoru Grey, right?" The teacher asked him, and he nodded. "Your seat is by the window, next to Fujioka."

"Thank you," he nodded and walked to his desk. Immediately he looked out the window.

He had not wanted to be in a class with his secret brother.

Hikaru noticed the black-haired boy immediately. The boy's gaze swept over the class, briefly analyzing everyone, which honestly made Hikaru a bit uncomfortable, but he chose not to show it.

He barely heard the teacher ask, "Kaoru Grey, right?" The Hitachiin boy watched from his peripheral as the boy took the desk on the other side of Haruhi. The boy, Kaoru, immediately turned to look out the window. Hikaru wondered why. But he didn't speak.

"Hey Kaoru, where exactly are you from anyway?" Haruhi suddenly asked the boy, who seemed a bit surprised she was talking to him but didn't react to the informal address. Hikaru decided they had come in together because they were talking on the way there.

"Oh, well, I was raised in America," Kaoru told her with a shrug.

"America, huh? Is it nice there?"

"Depends on where you go," he answered with a small smile. "Too-big cities and too-small towns are generally not very good places to be."

"Why did you move to Japan?"

"I didn't," he answered simply, and Haruhi looked as confused as Hikaru felt. Hikaru wasn't afraid to admit he was listening to this conversation very obviously; he was looking at them and leaning on his desk. "I told my mother I wanted to come to Japan this year. And before you ask, my mother didn't come. She and Father are still at home taking care of business there. I'll go back after the school-year is done."

"Seems like a waste to me to spend so much money to come to Japan, and Puran, for only a year," Hikaru lazily said without even thinking. He was looking at Kaoru's face. That face looked so familiar.

If it wasn't for the hair and eyes, Hikaru would think he was looking in a mirror. _He looks a lot like me. Maybe our families are related._

"I'm just here for the culture," Kaoru said with a shrug. "One year is worth it to someone like me."

Before Hikaru or Haruhi could respond, the teacher called the class to order.

* * *

It was after school, and Kaoru decided he'd take a look around the school.

He should have known by the whispering and giggling girls to avoid Music Room 3. Seriously. He should have known. But he still opened that door.

He blinked in surprise as he found a group of pretty-boys and Haruhi- and Hikaru, he noted- standing around a chair with a blonde sitting comfortably in it.

"Welcome~" the group said in unison. Kaoru didn't react, he simply stared and blinked at them. There was pure silence between them before Haruhi said, "Hi, Kaoru. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I wasn't expecting to see anyone here," Kaoru replied. "I, uh, just looking around. I'll go now." He started to back out the door; he knew whenever _rose petals_ flew out of a room filled with shining light and a bunch of pretty-boys, it was time to run the hell away.

But suddenly something caught onto his arm, and he looked down. There was a short, blonde boy there with tears in his eyes.

"But won't you stay for cake?" he asked cutely, his eyes sparkling with the unshed tears.

"I, uh, I'm sorry, but I have to go-"

"Ah c'mon, Greys, live a little," Hikaru smirked, crossing his arms at the obviously uncomfortable Japanese-American.

"But I-"

"Excusez-moi, but do you know Haruhi and Hikaru?" the blonde in the chair asked with a charming smile and half-lidded eyes.

"We're in the same class. Excu-"

"Then you can be our guest! We don't usually host boys but you're-"

"I'm not-"

"Excuse me, are you-"

"Have cake with me!"

"Mitsukuni-"

Neither Kaoru nor Haruhi- nor Hikaru for that matter- understood why suddenly almost everyone was crowding Kaoru. They all seemed determined to get him to stay, except one of them seemed determined to pry the childlike blonde boy off of the confused Japanese-American instead. Another black-haired boy stood off to the side and simply wrote in his notebook after his own question was interrupted by the childlike blonde boy, but he was still blocking the boy in.

"H-Hey, can't you please stop!" Kaoru tried to push his way out of the crowding group. "I'm completely uncomfortable here...!"

Haruhi suddenly pulled the blonde leader out of the way. Unfortunately, Kaoru had been shoving against him trying to escape, and he went flying...

Right into a small red oak-wood table with an antique china tea set sitting on it.

In the few seconds between the cups falling and the cups hitting the ground, Kaoru thought, _Oh no! Mom will be pissed if I end up in debt! She'll tell me to pay it off myself and I'll be stuck here! I can avoid it by using my power but then they'll know I'm a twin and could call the authorities, but staying increases the chances of them finding out, what do I do, what do I-_

Unfortunately luck just wasn't on his side that day. Before he could finish his panicked thoughts, the tea-set hit the ground and shattered into millions of pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I live in the southeast USA, so unsurprisingly, the weather has gotten school cancelled. Where I live it wasn't supposed to snow until after noon, but it's almost ten o'clock and it looks like it started snowing around 8, 8:30 and it's still going... I'm a senior in highschool so these rare off-days are the only times I'll **_**really**_** have time to write... and Fridays that I don't have a prom club meeting...**

**Also just wanna note, I actually LIKE Haruhi, unlike a lot of other HikaKao writers... so this story contains no bashing. I just don't support her paired with anyone. **

**And further, I do NOT do CanonxOC, and an OC appears in this chapter. She will not be anyone's love interest, she only serves as Kaoru's introduction to hosting. She may serve other purposes later, but yea.**

**Well, that's that. Gehen wir!**

* * *

_"Kaoru, I did tell you to be more careful, didn't I?"_

_"I'm sorry, Mommy... I-I didn't know it would-"_

_"I know, sweetie, but you have to anticipate these things. If you don't, someone could get really hurt, and that someone could be you. Be more careful."_

_"I will, Mommy! I promise! I promise!"_

_"Good. Now go apologize to the nice lady for breaking her hard work. Since you're still young, I'll pay for it, but at home you will help the maids with chores where you can. You have to learn to take responsibility and repay your debts on your own and not rely on Daddy and me forever, do you understand, Kaoru?"_

_"Yes, Mommy. I do."_

* * *

Silence filled Music Room 3 while everyone looked at the shattered tea set. "Great job, Greys, that was an antique," Hikaru commented almost lazily. "Probably worth at least three million yen, probably more!"

"Three million yen?" Kaoru repeated, staring atthe shattered set. Sure he had long ago learned how to put _broken_ objects back together, but shattered was beyond his help... plus he was in Japan. "That's a lot..."

"But it shouldn't be a problem," Haruhi started. "Right? I mean, if you moved from America and immediately started Ouran Academy, your parents must be wealthy."

"Ah, my mother doesn't pay _my_ debts," Kaoru deadpanned, turning to look at them. "I have no idea how your parents do it, but my mom stopped paying my debts when I was old enough to work for the money... and even before that I had to help with chores to make up for it..."

"That sounds rough," his would-be mirror image commented, crossing his arms. "So we have a new dog?"

"A new dog? What?" Kaoru blinked in utter confusion.

"Actually, he seems too... attractive to be a dog," Kyouya commented, observing Kaoru closely.

Kaoru Greys had the distinct suspicion that this man will find out.

_Maybe Mom will let me get away with it just this once... I _am_ in a country that would want me dead, after all..._

"You're right!" Tamaki suddenly appeared in front of Kaoru, making him jump back and knock his leg into the toppled table. He bit back a pained yelp. "Heh, you know, if we styled your hair like Hikaru's, dyed it, and gave you colour contacts, you'd look like a doppleganger!"

_Great, even possibly the world's biggest idiot can still see our similarities._

"That's true," Kyouya mused. "But something like that could cause some trouble, Tamaki. Do keep in mind you are in Japan, not France, now."

_France? They're another country that allows twins to live. Does that mean this strange guy would be perfectly fine with me being a twin?_

"True. Don't want there to be any mistakes," Tamaki laughed.

_Eh, not like he'll ever find out._

"I still don't understand what you guys are saying," Kaoru finally interrupted the two people's discussion. The other four in the room- he only knew the names of Haruhi and Hikaru- watched in mild amusement.

"Simple. We'll restyle your hair a bit so it looks better, and then you can be a host!" Tamaki stated over-excitedly.

"Wait... a what?"

"A host. You know? Ouran Academy Host Club, group of good looking guys, entertaining good looking girls, all with way too much time on their hands...?" The older blonde trailed off at Kaoru's blank stare.

After a few moments of awkward silence, he said, "Oh. You're the people all those girls in the hallways were talking about. No thanks, I think I'll get a job to earn money and-"

"Ouran Academy doesn't allow jobs," Hikaru cut in smoothly.

"And if you try it, I will definitely charge interest," Kyouya added, writing in a notebook.

"I... you... are you people trying to scare me into joining?" Kaoru knew it was easy to disappear off the face of the Earth, especially considering they didn't know what he _really_ looked like. But these were rich people, and they already noted his face structure was similar to Hikaru's... probably exactly the same...

"I have a police force," Kyouya answered simply.

"I'm not really..."

"Just go along with it," Haruhi advised. "I broke an eight-million yen vase at the beginning of last year and I'm still paying it off. Yours would be done a lot sooner, considering it's only three-million."

Every member of the Host Club watched Kaoru, who was desperately searching for an excuse not to join. Mother won't allow it? Mother's not here. Father won't allow it? Well, Father's not here either. Too much homework? In the same class as Haruhi and Hikaru. Have a job? Impossible, been here only three days _and_ attending Ouran Academy. Have a pet? They probably didn't even know what a pet was. Don't know Japanese? Nope, been speaking in Japanese this whole time and the lessons are taught in Japanese.

Kaoru just wasn't expecting something like _this_ to happen.

Why did he get thrown at the school's craziest people?

Finally he sighed and decided to give up. He had no excuses. "Fine. I'll join, but only to pay off my debt."

"Great!" the Host club, minus Kyouya and the silent black-hared boy, chorused, either smiling happily- maybe _too_ happily in Tamaki's case- or smirking. Like Hikaru.

_I am so gonna regret this._

* * *

As the Host Club went to greet the girls, Kaoru cleaned up the shattered glass. It was frustrating how no matter how many times he swept and discarded the glass, more seemed to appear on the floor.

With a quick glance around, he saw everyong was occupied leading the girls to their individual areas. Thankfully they seemed to be avoiding the area that might still be dangerous.

Kaoru gave a deeper sweep with his eyes, making sure absolutely no eyes were on him, then he clutched the little broom tighter in his hand and swept it along. The glass seemed to be attracted to the broom, slipping into but never past it. After a few seconds, all of the glass was gone.

"Finally," he sighed, standing up to put the broom and dustpan away.

"Hey, Greys! Come over here real quick," a voice called over, and he easily recognized it as Hikaru. And not just because Hikaru was the only one who called him by his last name. His voice was one that was similar to Kaoru's, but just noticeably different. It was deeper and, even Kaoru had to admit, a bit more annoying.

Kaoru sighed and walked over, still holding the broom and dustpan. "What is it, _Hitachiin-san_?" he asked, emphasizing the last name slightly. He didn't know if he was doing it because being called Greys annoyed him or if it was to show Hikaru's guests that they weren't friends.

"Oh hey, look at that, you know my name," he smirked, then got back on track. "I was just wondering if you'd bring these lovely ladies some tea for me."

The younger of the two bit back a spiteful remark and simply nodded. "Sure, anything for such beautiful maidens," he said smoothly, and he practically saw the hearts in those girls' eyes and the surprise in Hikaru's own. Kaoru set off and put the broom and dustpan in their proper place, then headed to the little kitchen area to fetch a tray with cups of tea.

He came back, making sure to hold the tray with both hands so as not to drop it, and set it down on the table in front of the girls.

"I hope Hitachiin-san is pleasant company, I'd hate to think that you lovely maidens aren't having a good time," he said smoothly with a soft smile before walking away.

Kaoru sat down in a chair by the window. Since he had just been forced to join, he didn't have any appointments, but they wouldn't let him leave either. _I need to get home and call mom before _she_ calls _me_..._

He listened quietly to the chatter and laughter and squeals of "so cute~!" around the room as he simply stared out the window. It was getting late...

"Excuse me," a shy voice called behind him, getting his attention. He turned to look at her. She was a pretty girl, with shoulder-length wavy black hair and lovely blue eyes. The American-raised Japanese boy smiled kindly to encourage her to go on. "I-I was wondering if I could sit with you..."

"Of course, fair maiden," he answered smoothly, never losing his kind smile. He hated how the smile felt fake. Sure, he was kind, but back in America he'd be with one of his twin-pair friends plotting a prank to play on homeroom...

_I always was good at pretending_, he thought amusedly to himself while the kind, shy girl sat down.

"Thank you for your company, I was feeling rather lonely over here," he told her truthfully. The only not-truth was that he wasn't grateful, he wanted to be at home, alone. He needed to think. _Why did I go exploring, dammit?_

"No, thank you for letting me sit with you," the girl was quick to say, an embarrassed blush coming to her face.

"Do you mind if I ask why you chose to sit with me instead of one of the normal hosts?" he asked softly, putting just enough shyness and curiosity into his voice to be considered endearing.

"O-oh, I don't mind at all," she answered, smile growing slightly as she looked down at her hands. "I'm usually Tamaki-kun's guest, but sometimes he overwhelms me... Hikaru-kun can be kind, but he's more mischievous than kind... Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai are great, but I can only handle so much cake... and Haruhi-kun is so sweet and I can relate to him so much, but he's also so concerned and sometimes I don't want to answer questions." She glanced up to look at him. "You won't ask questions, will you?"

Kaoru didn't want to say yes and uset her, but he didn't want to say no and possibly be the reason she was upset one day. "I would love to promise you I wouldn't, but it depends on how you seem... if you're crying, I can promise I will ask. I'm sorry."

"It's okay..." she smiled kindly. "As long as it's not a question every day. Thank you. Oh, I'm Ayako Miyama."

"It's nice to meet you, Ayako-chan," he smiled. "I'm Kaoru Greys. I suppose this means I'll be your host today?"

**-View Change-**

The rest of the hosts watched as Kaoru spoke so easily with Ayako Miyama. Miyama was known to be one of the most shy girls to ever grace the Host Club's presence, and it took a long time to convince her to request anyone.

She walked right up to Kaoru, though. This surprised everyone, even other guests.

Perhaps, though, the biggest surprise was how easily Kaoru was smiling. All of them knew he just wanted to go home, probably still affected from the flight to Japan. Equally surprising was how easily she was smiling as well.

"Well, I think Ayako-chan has a new favourite," Hunni giggled, turning back to his guests. Everyone else followed suit.

**-Back to Kaoru-**

Finally Host Club ended for the day. Kaoru quickly grabbed his bag and raced for the door, pulling his phone out to call his mother, but before he could dial the number... his phone rang.

Of course it was an American song, considering he grew up in America and not Asia, but it still caught the others' attention. Kaoru quickly answered, quickly giving a dismissive wave to the others to say _'I'm leaving now, bye'_.

"Hey Mom," he greeted in English. His mother didn't know Japanese.

_"Kaoru! I was so worried when you didn't call. Your father kept telling me not to worry, you'd call when you were settled, maybe you fell asleep or something, but Kaoru, are you alright? Why didn't you call?"_

Kaoru winced at his mother's loud, worried voice. "Chill, Mom, I just got pulled into a club. I was exploring the school and I accientally broke a three-million yen tea set so they made me join in order to pay them back when I told them you and Dad don't pay my debts."

_"Three-million yen?"_ Kaoru didn't miss the questioning tone.

"Around thirty-thousand dollars, Mom."

_"Oh. Well, it's good you're taking responsibility for your actions! That's a lot of money to pay, it's nice they're letting you off with some labor."_

"There's someone else in the club for the same reason, but his own debt was eight-million yen. That's a lot more than mine, by the way."

_"Well, yes Kaoru, I can count a large difference between three and eight."_ Sometimes Kaoru really hated that sarcasm that simply dripped from her voice. _"So, how's school?"_

"It's school, Mom. It's just full of rich people," he laughed. "And it's big. I'm almost surprised there are no dorm rooms. I can't believe so many rich people live in one city."

_"Yes, well, Japan isn't America, dear..."_

"Eh, one word, Mom; California."

_"I suppose that's true. I better go before I run the phonebill up... calls out of the country can get really expensive, dear."_

"That's why I suggested e-mail, Mom," Kaoru sighed, glancing over his shoulder as he walked out of the building. "E-mail is free, after all."

_"But then I wouldn't hear your sweet voice!"_

"Skype, Mom. There's a voicechat on that. Call me from there if you have a mic and it doesn't run the phonebill up."

_"I think I'll have to ask Jeremy and Jerome to teach me about that, now that you're not here..."_

"Oh Mom, you're hopeless," Kaoru laughed. "It's so simple." He paused. "Tell them I say hello and miss seeing them. And I'll be disappointed if they don't send me pictures of that prank I know they pulled."

_"Of course, sweetie. Love you, hun."_

"Love you too, Mom. Goodbye!"

_"Bye!"_

Then the line went dead. Kaoru sighed. He missed her already.

* * *

When the alarm clock screamed in his ear, Kaoru flailed in bed and suddenly fell out. He growled and grabbed the clock, roughly shutting the alarm off and almost breaking it. "Damn thing, why did I have to get one that's so annoying," he groaned, standing up and stumbling sleepily to the bathroom. He had gotten up extra-early that morning, considering he new the dye was fading slightly. He needed to keep it looking natural.

After somehow successfully redying his hair and making it look completely natural- he doubted anyone had keen enough eyes to notice the slight difference between the day before and today- he hopped into the shower.

When he was done, he looked in the fogged mirror and wiped it off with a towel. His eyes were their actual golden-hazel colour right then, since he hadn't yet put the contacts in. To be honest, he didn't _want_ to hide those eyes. He knew they were pretty and unique, but...

They were _Hikaru's_ eyes, and he knew that wouldn't go down well.

Kaoru flipped open his contact container and slipped them out, carefully placing them in. He looked back at the mirror.

Now they were chocolate brown. He couldn't help but hate it. It looked unnatural on his face, in his slightly narrowed eyes...

He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up slightly. Not like it needed any help. It always looked a mess before being carefully combed.

It was naturally messy and spiky... like Hikaru's.

He hated that too. Everything he was naturally was also Hikaru naturally, so he couldn't be natural. _But I already knew that when I came here._

Tearing his eyes away from the mirror, and the boy in the mirror who was a complete stranger in reality, and walked out to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

_Today's going to be a long day._


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been fighting with myself about story ideas... man. I have so many ideas... It's now storming. Great.**

* * *

Hikaru leaned on Haruhi's desk, having a conversation with her about anything that came to mind when Kaoru came in and walked to his seat. At first Hikaru paid the new host no mind, but then he realized something. Narrowing his eyes, he turned to look at the dark-haired boy, a light frown adorning his face.

Something was off about his hair, Hikaru decided. Kaoru's hair looked somehow... darker. _Was it that dark yesterday?_ he wondered. _I didn't really pay him too much mind yesterday..._

"Hey Haruhi," he dropped his voice so Kaoru definitely couldn't overhear. "Does something seem different about Greys today?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow and looked over at Kaoru.

"I don't see what you're talking about," she replied. Hikaru didn't take his eyes off Kaoru, though, mentally comparing what he saw right then with the picture in his memory. "He seems just like he did yesterday."

His hair was definitely lighter yesterday, Hikaru decided. Very slightly. If Hikaru wasn't from such a fashionista family, if he weren't the heir to the biggest fashion company in Japan and colour coordination wasn't drilled into his head, he was sure that, like Haruhi, he wouldn't have noticed anything different. He was one-hundred percent sure that his hair was darker than before.

_Does that mean his hair is dyed?_

* * *

Kaoru fidgeted slightly and twirled his pencil around his finger, staring out the window. Even if he couldn't see the reflection in the window, he would still know Hikaru Hitachiin was staring at him. There was a mumbled conversation he was sure he wasn't meant to hear- and it was safe for them, he didn't hear _what_ was said after all- and through it all, Kaoru watched the reflection of Hikaru burn a hole in the back of his head.

For a moment, Kaoru was afraid he may have missed a bit of hair that morning, or maybe a contact slipped. However, he quickly dismissed the thoughts; Hikaru would have confronted him about the hair, and he could see his own eyes in the window's reflection. _So what's his problem?_

"Alright class," the teacher suddenly droned as a bell rang. "Take out your books and turn to page 15 and..."

The young teen quickly did as the teacher commanded, trying to ignore the feeling of strange familiar golden-hazel eyes.

* * *

Finally the end of class came. Kaoru began packing his bag as students all around stood up and pushed in their chairs.

With a sigh, Kaoru closed his eyes and leaned against his fist. He was exhausted. _Maybe I should dye my hair at night..._ he thought to himself. _Huh... this is more comfortable than it should be... maybe I'll take a short nap..._

Of course, that wasn't going to happen. He felt someone poke his forehead, and lazily swatted at them. _I just want to sleep,_ he mentally whined. _Let me sleep._

"Hey, Greys, you going to get up now or never?" Kaoru tensed at the voice of his older brother and finally opened his eyes.

He was expecting to see Hikaru standing there with a cocky expression, probably standing with his hands on his hips or maybe crossed and an amused smirk stretched across his face. What he was _not_ expecting was for Hikaru to be leaning a mere _inch_ from his face, staring intently into his eyes.

Startled, Kaoru let out a _very manly_ yelp and jerked backwards, toppling over in his chair. "Oww..." he groaned, then shot a glare at Hikaru who was now laughing hysterically. "What was that for?"

"You look really tired," Hikaru laughed, grinning. "Stay up late last night? Or did you get up early?" Kaoru almost swore he saw Hikaru's eyes flicker up to his hair, but it was so quick he wasn't sure.

"None of your business," Kaoru snapped, rubbing his arm that had hit the floor... and chair... and desk behind him... just a little too hard. _You're lucky in my panic I didn't hit you with the desk, idiot..._

"Whatever," the elder snickered, stepping around Kaoru's desk and holding a hand out to help him. Kaoru considered smacking his hand away, but chose instead to be civil. He didn't want Hikaru to hate him...

_But I don't want him to like me either._

He took Hikaru's hand, and the elder pulled the younger to his feet. "To be fair, it _is_ your fault for reacting like that."

"Because everyone expects to open their eyes and be greeted by cat eyes."

"You can't talk. If your eyes were the same colour as mine, you'd have cat eyes too," Hikaru pointed out, not knowing just how that struck Kaoru as funny.

Kaoru smirked. "But they're not." _Actually they are. _"So mine aren't cat eyes. Why were you even standing so close to me? You _had_ to have been trying to startle me... congratulations, it worked."

Hikaru fell silent suddenly, studying the younger boy. Kaoru suddenly felt nervous. Even if his hair and eyes were different, Hikaru could probably still notice the skin tone or the face shape... or his build... or... any number of things.

"You know..." Hikaru started, staring intently at Kaoru. "You _do_ look a lot like me... like Tono said. Are we related somehow?"

"No," Kaoru said convincingly, shaking his head. "I'd never even heard of the Hitachiins, to be honest," he added as an afterthought. "Weren't really popular in my area."

"But... you're adopted by an American family," he started slowly, and Kaoru quickly racked his brain trying to remember if he'd ever given this information.

Reluctantly, he answered, "Yes... why?"

For a few moments, there was nothing but silence as the two stared at each other. Then Hikaru just shrugged.

"Curious," he grinned. "Let's get to the Host Club before the Shadow Prince hunts us down and skins us alive."

"Charming mental image there, Hitachiin."

"Actually, you can call me Hikaru."

* * *

"Kaoru-Kun~ You're so cute~"

Kaoru blushed slightly and glanced aside. "You're both so kind, I'm glad to have met you," he told them with a small smile that he hoped covered his thoughts well enough. He felt a little awkward, flirting with girls he wasn't even remotely attracted to, but he was a really good actor... so... he could survive.

Plus, this was the last group of the day.

"Alright, ladies, it's time for the Club to shut down," Kyoya called out, receiving a lot of sad "aawws" from the girls. "We'll be here as always tomorrow, don't worry."

"And this weekend!" Tamaki suddenly exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "There will be a dance! Celebrating the coming of our newest Host!"

_Seriously? Why celebrate? I'm being forced into this!_

"Kaoru-Kun?" some girls asked curiously, some with little squeals of happiness.

"That's right! Kaoru Greys!"

_Please shut him up already..._

The girls began to file out, ushered by Mori and Kyoya, while "the king" continued rambling about the dance and how it was to welcome their "American member" to the club.

Kaoru stood up and strode over to him, eyes half-lidded and a bored expression on his face. He was aware of the other hosts watching him but pretty much ignored them, focusing on the "lord" of the Hosts.

"Tamaki-senpai," he said calmly, gaining Tamaki's attention. "... You do know no one is listening, right?"

The blonde half-European stared incredulously at Kaoru. "Sure they are! Everyone listens to the king!"

"I'm sorry, what was that? I must have tuned out," Kaoru responded, leaning lightly to his right and resting a hand on his slightly-propped hip, using the other one to cover a yawn to accentuate his boredom. It had an amazing effect, Kaoru noted with a smirk.

Tamaki was sitting in the corner, a dark aura of depression around him, growing mushrooms.

"I thought you were sweet," Tamaki whined, poking a mushroom with a random stick. Kaoru simply grinned, easily falling back into the personality he'd had back in America. Being mischievous and messing with people was just _way_ too fun to give up.

"Can't judge a book by it's cover, _Boss_," he laughed, still grinning.

"You're just like that Hitachiin devil," Tamaki whined more. Kaoru shrugged.

An arm slipped around his shoulders suddenly, and he glanced over at Hikaru, who was grinning widely.

Kaoru noted with no surprise that the grin was identical to his own.

"Wow, Kaoru, you sent him to his corner of woe," the elder laughed, grinning. Kaoru knew Hikaru probably noticed their grins were like reflections, but the younger couldn't stop grinning.

"You're like devils, twin devils," Tamaki whined, and Kaoru couldn't help but tense slightly. Hikaru, seeing as he was currently invading Kaoru's personal space and had his arm laying across the younger's shoulders, noticed the tensing and glanced at Kaoru. He briefly noticed Kaoru's grin was gone and a hard look was in his eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Hikaru asked the tense boy, letting his arm drop away.

"Nothing," Kaoru answered simply, shrugging. "I just didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to say "twin" in Japan."

"Tama-chan grew up in France," Hunni reminded Kaoru with a giggle. "He hasn't adjusted to the Japanese laws concerning twins."

"France _was_ the first nation to drop the death law," Kaoru muttered, crossing his arms and glancing off to the side. "Have to give them that much. So, Boss," Kaoru had no idea why he continued to call him "boss" but it just seemed right... "Does that mean you have nothing against twins?"

Tamaki glanced up from his corner. "Of course not... only places like Japan and China and Brazil and Britain and places like that still have problems with twins..."

"In that case, you're pretty cool," Kaoru stated with a grin, and almost immediately Tamaki was out of the corner.

"Oh, I know, isn't it amazing?" Tamaki cried dramatically, flipping his hair. "I'm just so cool, maybe too cool for all my adoring fans to handle-"

"I take it back. You're still annoying."

Right back into the corner for Tamaki.

* * *

Hikaru watched Kaoru throughout this conversation, noting how he glanced aside when making the comment about France, and how he didn't relax until Tamaki said he had no problem with twins.

Now, you can understand that Hikaru was more than a little suspicious already.

_He grew up in America_, Hikaru rationalized, dismissing his suspicions and grinning as Kaoru sent Tamaki right back to the emo corner. _He was probably worried his opinion would estrange him from us._

No one brought up what had just happened, instead choosing to discuss plans for the dance. Kaoru sat in a chair situated near Kyouya's chair and pulled out his phone, texting his mother quickly.

Kaoru didn't notice Kyouya watching him from behind his glasses, but Hikaru noticed.

He felt those suspicions rise back up. If Kyouya was curious... then something truly was wrong.

_Wrong isn't the right word though, is it?_

* * *

"So Kaoru, you're American?" one of the girls asked with such a gentle smile. Kaoru recognized the girl as Takahashi Kuriko from the first year class, quite a lovely girl with long dark-brown hair.

Kaoru smiled back at her. "I was raised in America, yes," he answered, then added, "As far as I know, I was born there too."

"What do you mean?" Ayako, the girl he first "hosted", per say, asked curiously, a bit of confusion in her eyes.

"Well, my parents adopted me," he explained. "I have no idea who my birth parents were. All I know is they were from Japan. I was only a few days old when I was adopted, though, so I assume my parents lived in the general area." This was a lie, but he couldn't give _too_ much information about his family.

"Oh, how tragic!" the girls cried, bringing their hands up to their mouths to cover them. "How does it feel, not living with your real parents?"

Kaoru let a sad look cross over his features, though he felt more irritation than anything. "My adopted parents _are_ my real parents," he informed them. "My birth parents are just the people who gave me life. I'd love to meet them, sure, but I'd never give up my adopted family for them."

"Why didn't they want you?" Kuriko asked quietly, tears filling her eyes.

"They did," Kaoru said, shaking his head with a sad smile. "They just couldn't care for me. They left a note, explaining why. And they gave me my name. My adopted mother honored their request for my name to be Kaoru."

It was only then that Kaoru realized everyone in the club, hosts and guests alike, were once again watching him. Many of the girls had tears in their eyes, as did the hosts Tamaki and Hunni, and it slightly bothered him.

"Why couldn't they care for you?" Ayako asked quietly, though her voice carried through the deathly-quiet music room. Kaoru struggled to hide his irritation.

"They wanted me to have a better life than what they could give me," he answered, smiling kindly at his guests. "I don't think they were well-off financially." One and a half lies. He knew they were well-off and they didn't want to give him a _better life_, they wanted him to _live_.

"It's nice to how how your birth parents could sacrifice so much to give you a better life," Haruhi commented with a smile. Kaoru looked at her and returned her smile, though it was rather sadly grateful and almost nostalgic.

Before Kaoru could reply, however, he suddenly found himself in a blonde half-French man's arms. The blonde was crying hysterically, sobbing about how "loving" and "kind" his parents were and how "absolutely adorably sad" he looked, spinning him around and crushing him in a hug.

"Agh! Boss! Boss!" Kaoru struggled against the blonde, sad smile having morphed into an annoyed scowl. "Stop!" he shouted, maneuvering his leg just right so that he tripped the older boy.

Unfortunately for the disguised twin, Tamaki didn't let go. He pulled Kaoru down right with him.

Everything had fell silent before all of a sudden every girl in the room was squeeing. Kaoru's cheeks burned red when he realized he was laying on Tamaki, who still had his arms around him... it wasn't a very manly position to be in, to say the least.

"Awwwwww!" the girls screamed, "Kaoru looks so cute! He makes a good uke~!"

"Uke?" Kaoru questioned, looking confused and embarrassed all at once. He pushed his even-more-confused sempai's arms away from him. "What does that even mean?"

Hikaru smirked and leaned over the confused boy, grabbing his hand and pulling him away from Tamaki, and Kaoru found himself almost uncomfortably close to Hikaru, just like that morning. The girls squealed and screamed louder, and Kaoru was sure he heard someone say he looked even _cuter_ with _Hikaru_ than with Tamaki...

"Simple," he started explaining, still smirking mischievously. "In a homosexual relationship, you're the girl."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for no updates in a while! Had tons of projects and German translations from my foreign language class to do. Plus I was fighting with myself over whether to write this next chapter or start on my other idea (which features two random OCs I fell in love with...), but obviously you see my choice, ha.**

**ALSO. The story does NOT end with the hosts finding out Kaoru's secret! They'll all find out sometime in the next ****two**** or ****three**** chapters. You already know Hikaru's suspicious, so... Two people figure the secret (for sure) out in this chapter! One is obvious, the other might be a bit of a surprise~**

**I'm sorry for this chapter's shortness!**

**Enjoy this chapter! Please!**

* * *

To be perfectly honest, Kaoru wasn't sure what the hell happened. It seemed to have happened in a whirlwind in his memory, because one moment he was being called a _girl_ and the next thing he knew, he was at home on the phone with Kyouya-senpai ('_how did he get my number anyway?'_) being told he was _being partnered with Hikaru Hitachiin_.

This was _not_ a good thing for Kaoru, but he couldn't make a protest. He could _feel_ Kyouya's 'I will kill you if you disagree' smile across the phone. _'Nope, not even trying. I'll just have to try harder to hide myself. I don't want to die, no way.'_

"Alright, senpai, I understand," Kaoru sighed. '_What did Hikaru describe this man as again? The "shadow king"? It's fitting...'_

"Good. I will see you at club tomorrow." Then the line went dead.

Kaoru sat on his bed, staring at the mirror across the room, completely still and silent for a full thirty seconds before flipping his phone shut and flopping backwards.

"Of course it had to be Hikaru," he whined to himself. "Thank God he doesn't know I'm his brother. How awkward would _that_ be?"

* * *

_'Very awkward if he knew. _I'm_ the only one who knows and I feel awkward as hell...!'_

Kaoru pushed these thoughts away as he and Hikaru flirted for the girls' entertainment. The girls were blushing and squealing and staring at them, making it even _more_ awkward.

Thankfully the younger disguised twin was a very good actor and hid it well. Except from maybe Hikaru, but considering they weren't even five inches from each other looking directly into each others' eyes, it'd be nearly impossible to hide it.

Hikaru felt awkward too, Kaoru knew. It was one thing to _joke_ about it, but it was an entirely different thing to act like you're being serious...

With that thought in mind, Kaoru felt a little better. _'Now just hope my contacts don't slip, huh... Oh crap, what if they slip during one of these stupid acts?'_

A flick of worry seemed to pass through Hikaru's eyes, and Kaoru realized his sudden internal panic probably showed in his eyes. _'Push it away,'_ he commanded himself, amiling at Hikaru sweetly. The squealing girls couldn't feel the awkward air between them.

This all transpired in about ten seconds while Hikaru was reciting sappy lines from a script Kaoru had barely memorized, and had not bothered to really pay much attention to Hikaru's words. He quickly realized, though, that he had no idea what his next line was.

Luckily for him, it was closing time.

As soon as the girls were gone, both Hikaru and Kaoru leaned away from each other. After a few seconds... they both burst out laughing.

_'We even laugh the same...'_

* * *

Kyouya made some quick notes in his book. _'Boy love equals success.'_ He looked back up at the two boys and noted yet again just _how similar_ they looked. He smirked slightly to himself, lightly tapping his pen against his book. Kaoru Greys, the report said...

The third Ootori son decided he'd stay quiet about what he knew. Kaoru was a nice boy, the girls adored him, the other hosts loved him, he earned a lot of money for the club already, and Hikaru seemed to really enjoy his presence...

He struggled to keep his smirk from morphing into a small smile. _'Instinct,'_ he thought to himself. _'Hikaru is acting on instinct.'_

Were people really so blind that they couldn't see Kaoru for what he was?

* * *

"That was the most awkward thing I've ever done," Kaoru commented to the other hosts as Tamaki called them together for a "family meeting".

"You'll get used to it," was Kyoya's simple response.

"No worries over something so trivial!" Tamaki laughed, spinning an American coin on the tabletop. Kaoru watched this, mildly amused. In that moment he decided to drop the conversation about their act.

"_Milord_," he drawled, leaning on the table, "that's for spending, not spinning. Are you really so easily amused?"

"It's just American money, it has no value," Tamaki pouted. "What is it called again? I forget... a... quarter?"

"No, what you have there is a penny. Why do you have a penny? It's next to worthless," Kaoru corrected and informed the boss.

"Fitting," Hikaru mused, leaning on the table next to Kaoru. From the corner of his eye, Hikaru noted that he and Kaoru leaned in almost the exact same way. "A next-to-worthless coin for a next-to-worthless lord."

Immediately Tamaki retreated to his Corner of Woe while the two redheads laughed and Hunni giggled along. Then Hikaru turned to Kaoru.

"_So_, Kaoru Greys," he started, smirking. "Tell us about your _wonderful_ acventures in America."

"I wouldn't call them 'wonderful adventures'," he said with a chuckle, shaking his head. "It's normal, pretty much." That was a lie. America had twins everywhere. Thankfully most were good samaritans who used their powers to help others...

"Sorry, I can't fathom how America is the same as Japan," Kyouya stated flatly from where he took notes. "With the differences in our laws..."

Kaoru winced slightly but then smiled. "Well, aside from that. I attend school, go to clubs, spend time with friends... do homework, watch movies, ignore homework..." he shrugged. "The only difference is there are twins everywhere, helping people."

"Do you know any twins, Kao-chan?" Hunni asked cutely, looking up at Kaoru. Kaoru nodded slightly.

"I know plenty," he answered. "I've befriended plenty." He couldn't help as his smile turned into a smirk. "They come in handy when playing pranks on teachers..."

* * *

Tamaki Suoh watched as the little devil type laughed with the... well... _'What type _would_ Kaoru even be? I usually think about that before asking them to join...'_

He went into deep thought, thinking about his encounters with Kaoru. Kaoru was hard to read. The Japanese-American was _definitely_ hard to read, especially for Tamaki. He kept himself guarded, he was usually quiet and innocent but had a tongue that could send a sumo wrestler crying (at least in Tamaki's opinion, no one else really agreed), he laughed maliciously, just like Hikaru, Tamaki had no doubt Kaoru had no qualms about pulling pranks that could possibly harm others' self esteem (_'like Hikaru...'_), the boy obviously loved fun though he tried to hide his Hikaru-like smirks-

_'Wait just a minute!'_ Tamaki suddenly sat up straighter. '_Think, Tamaki, think, you're on to something here! That conversation yesterday... About... twins. He... went defensive about it... Think, Tamaki! How was he acting?'_

Tamaki sat still, thinking. _'He was... worried... nervous, even. He wouldn't meet my eyes- he wouldn't meet anyone's eyes... he only relaxed when he was reminded I was raised in France... where there are no anti-twin laws... but if he hates anti-twin people, why would he come to _Japan_ of all places...? What is he trying to do? He isn't talking to people about twin protection laws or anything... So what...? ... Oh my God.'_

His beautiful violet eyes went wide. _'I could be wrong. I could be completely and utterly wrong. I _have_ to be. He wouldn't be that stupid, not even _Hikaru_ is that stupid...'_ Tamaki watched as Hikaru threw an arm around Kaoru's shoulder as they laughed at something one or the other said. He observed the two boys. It all fit. Change Kaoru's hair and eye colour and you have a replica of Hikaru.

_'Oh my God, Kaoru is Hikaru's twin.'_

* * *

Kyouya was the only one who noticed Tamaki's wide-eyed expression as he stared at the two eleventh-grade males teasing Haruhi. The raven-haired 'shadow-lord' made his way over to Tamaki.

"Is something wrong, Tamaki?" he asked, watching as Tamaki immediately turned his attention to Kyouya.

"Kyouya," he whispered. "Kaoru's an idiot...!"

"Yes, I know. Especially if even _you_ could figure it out without busting into his apartment. He should have considered a better disguise," Kyouya noted, glancing over at the twins. "It's only a matter of time before Hikaru- or worse, one of the customers- notices."

Tamaki glanced at the twins as well, then jumped up and dragged Kyouya to an adjacent room to talk privately. "Kyouya, he's going to get himself killed," he stated flatly in a completely un-Tamaki fashion. "He knows Japan's laws, why is he risking it?!"

"Keep your voice down, Tamaki," Kyouya told him quietly. "Someone may hear you."

"We have to talk to him. Forgive him for his debt and send him home immediately, before someone else notices," Tamaki declared, bringing his fist down into his upturned palm. "The longer he's in Japan, the closer he is to death."

"Calm down, Tamaki. Kaoru needs to learn to control his reactions better," Kyouya started, writing something down, "but it isn't _overly_ obvious. If it was, Hikaru would have realized it during the act. Everyone else will just attribute it to him being American." He looked at Tamaki again. "Until he's ready to go home, the most we can do is hide this secret from the rest of the school."

"What about the other hosts...?" Tamaki asked Kyouya.

"They'll figure it out soon enough."

* * *

"Where'd Kyouya-senpai and Tono go?" Hikaru questioned, looking around the room. Kaoru picked his bag up, getting ready to go home.

"I don't know. I think Tamaki pulled Kyouya into that room," he answered, pointing to a door that Hikaru didn't remember being there. "Maybe they wanted to talk privately. Secret president and vice-president stuff, maybe."

Hikaru shrugged and walked over to Kaoru. "Hey, can we invade your home this weekend?" he asked suddenly with a smirk, leaning in _way_ too close. He silently laughed as Kaoru immediately became flustered.

"What? Why?" Kaoru demanded, though he was thinking of everything they could find out if they went to his apartment.

They could find his eye drops. His contact-lense containers. His hair dye. The pictures of him and his parents, if they snooped enough. His still-packed bags. His private journal.

Kaoru realized then that there was _a lot_ of evidence of who he really was.

"I want to see where you live," he stated simply. "And the others would tag along anyway."

"What a great idea!" Tamaki's voice invaded as he threw an arm around each brother. He startled the boys with his sudden appearance. "Kaoru, we're coming over this weekend!"

"That's not for you to decide!" Kaoru protested, but Hikaru threw an arm in the air.

"Hell yea! We get to see how an American-raised boy survives in Japan!"

The younger boy stared dumbfounded as everyone- _even Haruhi and Kyouya!-_ pulled out their phones and made little reminders.

Even Haruhi had to admit she was curious.

Kaoru closed his eyes, sighed, and ran a hand through his dyed hair. "Fine, you all can come over. Just call thirty minutes ahead if it's the morning, I sleep late on weekends."

Hikaru grinned. "Who doesn't?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well lookie here, I'm updating again after forever! I was recently swamped with my graduation project so yea. I was supposed to spend my spring break at the Sudan temple, helping set up for my school's prom, but I don't have a ride because someone forgot she was supposed to pick me up... I also gotta work on my senior presentation stuff... ughhh... ANYWAY!**

**Who finds out the truth in this chapter, ne? Well gee, I wonder.**

**Also, quick note; someone suggested I show more of their differences. I was planning on doing that after the Hosts all knew the secret. For right now I'm emphasizing similarities to show how all of the Hosts could figure it out so fast. So patience~ only have a chapter or two to go 'till they know!**

* * *

Hikaru had never wanted the weekend to come faster than he did right then. It was Thursday, and he, Haruhi, and Kaoru all sat in their class.

It was English class, and at that moment they were reading English poems out loud and were required to translate them into Japanese to prove they understood.

"Greys," the teacher called. "Please read the next poem."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow and glanced at Kaoru as Kaoru stood to his feet. _'Kaoru was raised in America, of course he knows English. Stupid sensei.'_

Despite being in high school, Hikaru knew next to no English. That was probably why he was borderline failing the English class. So, as he sat and listened to Kaoru read the poem, he couldn't help but think of how melodic his voice was as he read. Definitely wasn't singing, just... melodic. Or whatever. Something like that...

He knew the rhythm, at least.

_'Oh just shut up, Hikaru,'_ Hikaru mentally scolded, watching as Kaoru translated the poem into Japanese.

He wasn't exactly listening and completely missed his own name being called.

"Hitachiin!"

Hikaru blinked and turned his attention to the teacher. "Huh? What?"

"Read the next poem, Hitachiin." Hikaru looked down at the book. He had no idea where they even were, forget how to _read_ it.

"Um... I-" The bell chose that moment to ring. "-have somewhere to be!" he cheered, slamming the book shut and stuffing it into his bag.

"A moment, please, Hitachiin. You too, Greys."

Both boys froze, although for different reasons. Hikaru feared the teacher was going to make him read it _anyway_ and Kaoru feared that the teacher had noticed that they looked suspiciously alike.

Once the class cleared out, both boys made their way up front to their teacher. "Yes sir?" they asked in unison, glancing at each other only in moderate surprise.

"Hitachiin," the teacher addressed first. "You're failing this class. You do know this, right?"

"Last I checked I was still passing..."

"Since then your grade has dropped and you're now failing," the teacher informed him, shuffling some papers on his desk. "Something must be done about this. Greys, I have a little request of you."

Kaoru seemed a little more relaxed now as he saw already where this was going. "Yes, sensei?"

"You speak both English and Japanese fluently," he stated flatly. "As such, I'd like you to help Hitachiin improve his grade."

"So you want me to tutor him."

"Yes. And maybe he can help you in math. Your grade isn't looking very good there." Kaoru blushed slightly in embarrassment as Hikaru snickered.

"At least I'm passing," he shot at Hikaru, who simply smirked.

"Is that all, sensei?" Hikaru asked, turning his attention back to the teacher. The teacher nodded with a sigh.

Both boys were out the door in seconds.

"Tutoring? Seriously?" Hikaru complained as the duo made their way to the cafeteria for lunch. "That's lame."

"Well, at least it's me and not one of those stuck-up bastards," Kaoru commented lazily before realizing what he had said. "Ah, that's not to say..."

Hikaru laughed. "Great to know I'm not the only one that thinks they're all stuck up!" he snickered, clapping Kaoru on the shoulder. "But enough about that. What're we going to do this Saturday?"

"Oh right... you guys are invading my home."

"You make it sound so negative~"

* * *

Hunni and Mori both silently watched Hikaru and Kaoru act out their 'awkwardly flirtatious friendship' act. They themselves at that time had no customers, so were free to observe as they saw fit.

"Takashi?" Hunni started quietly, not taking his eyes off of the two boys.

"Hm."

"Do you notice they look and act a lot alike?"

"Hm," was the grunt of agreement.

"Do you think...?"

"Hm."

"That's not very smart... Kao-chan can get in a lot of trouble."

"Hm," Mori grunted, accompanied this time by a small nod. Hunni's uncharacteristically serious expression was reflected in Mori's eyes, though not as obvious.

"Should we tell them we know?"

"Hm," this time it was a sound of disagreement. "Hikaru doesn't know."

"How can you tell, Takashi?"

"Just can."

* * *

Friday quickly passed by, and early Saturday morning Kaoru found himself rushing to shove everything in hiding places and hang his clothes in the closet. He didn't want them to find his still-packed and ready to go bags, his hair dye, contact case or eyedrops, and he especially didn't want them to find his journal or family photos.

After a quick look around, he gave a nod of satisfaction then looked himself over in the mirror to make sure he looked like the Kaoru Greys the host club knew.

_'Perfect,'_ he thought to himself in satisfaction. Just then, there was a loud knock on the door and something that sounded suspiciously like someone shouting about the edge of the apartment complex's landing...

Quickly Kaoru dashed to the door and threw it open. The sight that met him was quite the sight.

All Kaoru could guess was that Hikaru thought he could surprise Kaoru by leaping at him from the rail when he opened the door... and after Tamaki knocked, had slipped backwards. Tamaki, Mori, and Kyouya each had a grip somewhere on his feet as he hung upside down from the landing, cursing loudly about slippery morning dew and metal rails. Haruhi stood off to the side, slowly shaking her head, and Hunni was asking if Hika-chan was okay and wanted some cake...

Kaoru laughed, which got the hosts' attention. "This is quite a sight to see on a Saturday morning," he commented, watching as the three tallest boys pulled Hikaru up. "It's a great idea to stand on a slippery, wet, metal railing of the fourth floor of an apartment complex."

"Shut up," Hikaru grumbled, stalking past Kaoru inside, not even waiting for an invitation. Kaoru made no comment about it as he gestured for the others to come in.

"I'll make some tea," he offered, heading towards the kitchen area.

"This place is a lot bigger than Haruhi's," Hikaru noted, glancing around.

"That's because it's an apartment for rish people," Haruhi sighed, sitting down on a couch. Tamaki quickly followed suit, and the others found comfortable places to sit in the sitting area.

"Can we explore?" Hikaru asked.

"Sure, I guess," Kaoru answered, coming back into the living room to wait for the water to boil. He noticed Haruhi's eyes trained on something on a shelf. He glanced at the picture.

"Is that your mother?" Haruhi asked, standing up and walking to it to get a better view.

"Yea," Kaoru answered with a nod. "That's when she was younger, when I was, I think, three or four..."

Then Kaoru realized something. That picture had baby him, albeit out of focus and a bit of a distance in the background. All that was visible of him was a blob of red hair and tan skin, hardly recognizable as a person. _'Maybe they won't notice,'_ he thought to himself, silently cursing himself for not thinking of hiding that picture.

"She's very beautiful," Haruhi told him honestly.

Kaoru smiled. "She is. She's also a wonderful person. I couldn't ask for a better mom."

Behind him, four knowing hosts exchanged glances and turned their attention to the exploring, unknowing older twin.

* * *

Haruhi gazed silently at the picture as she spoke to Kaoru about his mother, but her attention was drawn more to the red and tan blob in the background. It was probably a child, she had deduced, and since the woman was in a mansion's front yard, she assumed it was the woman's kid. Kaoru.

Of course it could have been a playmate, but the child was alone in the background, from the looks of it doing something like drawing or maybe a puzzle- it was way too blurred to determine that. The important thing was, though, that she was sure that the child in the background, the child with the flaming red hair, hair like Hikaru's, was Kaoru.

_'If that's Kaoru, then my suspicions were right from the beginning. But... can anyone really be so foolish?'_

**-To Be Continued-**

Well, now Hikaru's the only one in the dark... and it turns out Haruhi suspected from the beginning.

I'm sorry this one's short, but yea...


End file.
